Witch Hunters
by teddy-sama
Summary: Siglo XVII, el terror abunda en el pueblo de Shiganshina, temor, miedo y pánico son pan de cada noche, hasta que repentinamente aparecen tres personas para salvarlos de la desesperación... RIREN 100%, Erenfem! Arminfem! etc un poco de JeanxArmin
1. prologo

_**hola mis personitas hermosas, e venido con una historia nueva, digamos que me inspire en la película de ****hansel y gretel cazadores de brujas, así que si, en este fic habrá mucha acción pero también mucho romance XD, abra armas como en la película así que eso significa que abra un poco de gore, no me agrada mucho pero bueno, vale la pena aquí, Eren en este fic sera una mujer así que sera un RIREN XD... bueno eso es todo, espero les guste la idea, me despido**_

_**SNK no me pertenece ni sus personajes**_

**Witch Hunters **

**Prologo**

_Siglo XVII, 22 de Enero de 1680, __Massachusetts__._

_Podía ver la crueldad de la escena, estaba asustada y temblaba de miedo, lo único que podía hacer era observar, oculta bajo el suelo en donde, suponía, conservaban la leña o la paja, era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, tanto le hubiera encantado no estar en la situación en la que estaba para poder jugar ahí... pero no era ni el momento para hacerlo, podía ver a través de las tablas, podía ver el uso de crueldad que utilizaba aquella persona para que su madre revelara lo que ese monstruo ansiaba tanto saber, podía ver como su madre era torturada vilmente sin que ella pudiera hacer algo._

_Quería gritar y salir a defender a su progenitora, hacer lo posible por salvarla, pero le había prometido a su madre no hacerlo y aunque lo hiciera, lo único que lograría era que la mataran o que la secuestraran para después comerse su alma. __Temblaba, podía sentir el gélido ambiente, hace apenas unas horas, cenaba amenamente junto a su madre con la luz de la chimenea, comía un delicioso pan recién horneado y una deliciosa taza de leche bronca. De un momento a otro, sintió que la temperatura bajaba y el fuego de la chimenea se apagaba dejándolas a ambas sin una luz que iluminara su camino, lo único que podían ver, era gracias a los rayos de la luna que entraban por las desgastadas ventanas de vidrio grueso cubiertas apenas con cortinas de un rojo aterciopelado. Ambas se estremecieron y su madre supo lo que pasaría, había estado esperando para ese momento pero no sabría cómo enfrentarlo. Sin esperárselo, sintió como su madre se ponía de pie apresurada y la tomaba firmemente del brazo._

_-Eren, debes prometerme que pase lo que pase, no saldrás, ni hablaras- decía mientras quitaba rápidamente una gruesa piel de oso que ocultaba una puerta que la pequeña jamás había visto, abrió jalando la chapa de hierro con todas sus fuerzas puesto que la compuerta era realmente pesada; con cuidado, tomo a la pequeña de los hombros y la miro a los ojos. -Escúchame Eren, sin importar lo que suceda, tienes que prometerme que sobrevivirás a todo, lucharas con valentía aunque yo no este contigo... es por eso por lo que debes prometerme que no saldrás de aquí hasta que sea el momento... hasta que estés a salvo, ¿Entiendes? - Decía la joven madre mientras levantaba a la pequeña y la metía en el pequeño sótano._

_-Mamá, ¿Qué ocurre? - sus hermosos ojos la miraron con preocupación y miedo, no entendía lo que le ocurría a su madre._

_-No puedo explicarte ahora... lo entenderás pronto pero debes prometerme lo que te dije hace un momento- dijo con seriedad, algo que impresiono a la niña quien sin vacilar contesto._

_-Esta bien mamá, lo prometo... ¿Pero me dirás que ocurre? - Sentía una opresión en el pecho, apenas tenía ocho años pero algo le decía que esa noche de luna llena, marcaría su vida para siempre._

_-Si mi pequeña, lo prometo, ahora shuuu- hizo una señal poniendo su dedo indice frente a sus labios para silenciar a la pequeña y lentamente cerro la puerta de madera dejando a la niña completamente sola y a oscuras. Sintió los pasos de su madre sobre ella sintiendo el pánico invadirla en el pecho, algo iba mal, lo presentía, su pecho comenzó a agitarse en anticipación._

_Un estruendo la hizo saltar en su lugar, pudo reconocer, que la puerta de entrada de la choza, había sido destruida y luego dos pares de pasos, fuertes y concisos se escucharon sobre ella, con miedo, se acercó a un agujero del piso para poder ver que ocurría, lo que vio la dejo completamente pálida._

_Dos mujeres, ambas de cabellos largos y negros, entraban a su choza como si fuera su casa, tenían caras muy diabólicas y expresiones frías e indiferentes._

_Sus ojos buscaron a su madre pero por mas que lo intentaba, no lograba dar con ella, salio de sus pensamientos cuando una de esas mujeres hablo._

_-Dime Carla, ¿Qué creías al ocultarlo? - dijo la mujer de estatura más alta caminando hacia la mesa del comedor en donde, suponía, estaba su madre, la mujer era muy alta, casi 1.90, sus cabellos largos y negros, caían onduladamente por sus hombros hasta la cintura, llevaba un vestido hasta los tobillos azul oscuro con toques dorados de magas largas y un escote en V, sus manos eran delgadas y huesudas, con dedos largos y uñas aun más largas y rotas, muy maltratadas, sus rasgos eran grotescos y desagradables, su nariz era puntiaguda y grande, sus labios eran gruesos y de un color negro, sus dientes eran amarillentos y pútridos, su piel era blanca y parecía quebrarse como la tierra seca, como una pared a la que se le caía la pintura por la humedad... lo que mas le provoco miedo de la mujer, eran sus ojos, sus iris eran de un impactante rojo y las escleróticas eran de un color negro brillozo, eran escalofriantes y fríos, su piel se erizó y su respiración se agitó._

_¿Qué querían y como conocían a su madre? _

_-No se dé que estás hablando y les ordeno que salgan de mi casa de inmediato- escucho la voz de su madre y por el tono que había usado, sabía que estaba muy molesta._

_-Jajajajaja, no te hagas la idiota Carla, sabemos perfectamente que lo tienes ¡¿Donde esta?!- de improvisto, saco un objeto de entre sus ropas y un rayo azul salio disparado hacia el cuerpo de su madre, un grito aterrado salio de los labios de su progenitora._

_-Morrison, no hagas nada estúpido, debe decirnos en donde esta- la otra mujer captó su atención, era más baja, incluso más que su madre, sus manos eran parecidas a la mujer de nombre "Morrison", su voz era chillona, su nariz era más pequeña pero igual de puntiaguda, sus labios iban pintados de un rojo sangre, igual al color de su largo vestido de cuello V de mangas largas y sueltas,__su cabello iba atado en una media cola pero era igual de largo que la otra mujer, sus iris eran verde manzana y, al igual que Morrison, sus escleróticas eran negras._

_-¡Cállate! ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! - entonces pudo observar el objeto que tenía en sus manos, era una especia de bara, era de unos 20 cm, afilada y de un color café oscuro, entonces supo lo que esas mujeres eran por las historias que su madre le contaba las noches en que no quería dormir por seguir jugando._

_-¡Cállate tu estúpida! - las dos mujeres comenzaron a discutir hasta que mi madre las interrumpió, un grito y un rayo de color amarillo apareció en el ambiente, alterándolo todo._

_-¡Maldita! - Morrison volvió a utilizar la bara sacando otro rayo azul dejando inmóvil a Carla. -¡¿Ves lo que haces Morgana?! ¡Esta estúpida nos tiene que decir en donde esta SÍ o SÍ! - el grito de su madre comienzo a alterarla. Tenía miedo, mucho mido, eso mismo era lo que la tenía completamente paralizada._

_-¡¿Podrías callarte ya?! ¡¿Comienza a interrogarla?!- su mirada captó como se movían, sintiendo los pasos sobre ella cada vez más cerca, su respiración se detuvo y su pecho se oprimió con fuerza._

_Su mirada captó a su madre, estaba parada frente a las dos mujeres pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que sus pies no tocaban el piso y su cuerpo parecía inmóvil._

_-¡En dónde esta! - grito la mujer de nombre Morgana._

_-Ya les dije que no sé y si lo supiera, jamás se los diría- el rayo que sostenía a su madre se intensificó causando que su cuerpo se retorciera y gritos provenientes de su garganta se escucharan, sangre comenzó a brotar de su boca._

_-¡En dónde esta! - Volvió a repetir molesta, comenzaban a perder la paciencia y eso no traería nada bueno, podía ver las torturas que empleaban en su madre, lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos mientras veía como el cuerpo ahora magullado de su madre caía al frío piso, escuchó claramente el caer de su cuerpo como si fuera un costal de papas._

_-Jamas se los diré... mátenme si así lo desean, pero nunca les daré lo que quieren- dijo con rabia Carla._

_-Morrison, ella no nos dirá dónde esta... - Sonrío con burla levantándola con su propia barita, la sangre impregnaba las ropas, su nariz y labios sangraban demasiado, sabía que moriría pero lo único que la hacia sentirse preocupada, es que esas malditas mujeres no encontraran a su quería hija._

_-Matémosla entonces- los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron con pánico, eso no podía ser cierto, no sabía que hacer, su padre había desaparecido y ahora su madre seria asesinada, no podía salir, no había salida, lagrimas aun más gruesas salieron de sus hermosos ojos captando la aterradora escena, su madre había sido atravesada por un rayo, un agujero se había hecho paso en su pecho manchando el piso y la pared de la casa._

_Las dos mujeres, satisfechas por el asesinato pero furiosas por no haber conseguido su objetivo, comenzaron a reír con frialdad y burla mientras destruían lo que había a su paso: paredes, cuadros, trastes, muebles, etc._

_Se colocó en un rincón hecha un ovillo mientras sentía como poco a poco su hogar era arruinado... destruido... ya no tenía nada... ni familia, ni hogar... todo se había ido a la mierda._

_Llorando por el miedo, se desmayó, su cuerpo había cedido ante el estrés, lo único que recordó antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, era el cuerpo de su madre cayendo, cayendo lento en el vacío hacia una oscuridad infinita._

_Se desmayó sin saber que ocurriría fuera de su escondite... un tiempo después, las mujeres salieron de ahí perdiéndose en la especidad del bosque que rodeaba la casa._

**_OoOoOoO_**

_Sus parpados pesaban, su cuerpo se estremecía por el frío pero no había nada que pudiera hacer y tampoco le importaba mucho; poco a poco, comenzó a abrir los ojos, capto el techo de madera... o más bien el piso porque aun seguía bajo su casa. Recordó lo que había vivido la noche pasada pero sus ojos ya habían derramado demasiadas lagrimas, esos hermosos ojos que ahora estaban opacos y marchitos, no podían seguir llorando._

_Arrastrándose hacia la puerta, la empujo con todas sus fuerzas, no le importo el ruido que ésta había hecho al caer en el piso sacudiendo el polvo, se puso de pie observando todo a su alrededor, su casa había sido destruida, aun había techo pero con agujeros grandes y pequeños, había polvo por todos lados, manchas de sabe que cosa, muebles rotos, libros y otros objetos regados por el piso y... el cuerpo inerte de su madre._

_Camino hacia ella lentamente, estaba blanca y fría, solo manchas de sangre seca y heridas marcaban esa perfecta y suave piel, entonces comenzó a llorar de nuevo, con impotencia e ira, se sentía culpable por no poder hacer nada... ni por salvarla ni por traerla de regreso._

_-Mama... perdóname... - susurro tomando la fría mano de su progenitora mientras que con la otra, acariciaba el pómulo de su difunta madre, sabía que ya no podía hacer nada, era tarde, lo había perdido todo... y grito, grito hasta que su garganta se secó y no pudo hablar más, pataleo y golpeo, se tiró al suelo comenzando a llenar su interior de odio puro._

_Camino hacia el cobertizo que quedaba justo atrás de su casa sacando una pala, tenía apenas ocho años y su fuerza era deplorable, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer._

_Con esfuerzo pero con mucha decisión, comenzó a cavar, comenzaba a hacerse tarde así que decidió apresurarse._

_termino de hacer el agujero con ampollas y heridas en las manos pero eso poco le importo, se dirijo hacia los restos de su casa, había ido por agua limpia anteriormente, así que comenzó a limpiar la sangre reseca y la suciedad de la piel de su madre, la cambio por una ropa limpia y la envolvió con suaves mantas de lino, había tomado unas pequeñas florecillas peinando a Carla con ellas formando una corona de hermosas flores blancas y luego, con mucho trabajo, la arrastro hacia el agujero que había hecho, intento meterla con cuidado pero fallo en el intento cayendo ella también._

_Triste al saber que seria la ultima vez que la vería, se puso de pie, la acomodo bien y salio del agujero lanzando más flores haciendo una oración en su honor_

_-Perdóname mamá... no pude hacer nada... siempre estarás conmigo, me vengaré, protegeré eso que esas bestias buscaban y acabaré con todas esas pestes, lo juro- comenzó a aventar la tierra, era la medianoche cuando termino de enterrarla colocando piedras grandes como una lapita y poniendo una cruz de madera con el nombre de su mama._

_Sabía que debía volver al pequeño sótano, no por miedo, una pequeña niña sola e indefensa era tentador para cualquiera, si no, por los monstruos que se disfrazaban de mujeres inocentes e indefensas, ahora sabía que los cuantos de su madre eran reales y debía cumplir su promesa... sobreviviría... lo haría por ella y por su madre._

**_OoOoOoO_**

_A la mañana siguiente, tomo todo lo que le quedaba de ropa y provisiones, emprendería un largo camino y debía ser fuerte, en un morral que le había cosido su madre, hecho con un costal que anteriormente envolvía harina, metió ropa, alimentos, objetos de higiene, una pequeña arma que había encontrado de su progenitor que no sabia utilizar pero que aprendería con el tiempo y una llave que el mismo le había dado diciéndole que jamás se la quitara... _

_Salio de las ruinas de su hogar con una mirada fría y fiera para enfrentarse a su temor y cumplir su venganza._

**_OoOoOoO_**

Siglo XVII, 15 de marzo de 1692, Massachusetts.

"Los colonos puritanos de la colonia de la Bahía de Massachusetts lucharon en una tierra nueva. Los puritanos tenían una fe en Dios y un temor firme del diablo. Cuando tenían problemas, muchas veces sospechaban del diablo".

Viví un infierno, pero ahora estoy aquí, enfrentando a eso que me causo temor, vengándome por lo que me arrebataron, acabo con la peste... no cualquiera.

Magia, encantamientos, pociones, asesinatos, pestes, monstruos, hombres lobo... cualquiera diría que eso son solo leyendas, historias para causar miedo a la gente... pensé lo mismo ya hace mucho tiempo y lo perdí todo por esa razón...

Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, viví 12 años de mi vida entrenándome para lo que soy... soy cazadora... no de animales si es lo que piensas, solo me queda preguntar algo...

Y tu... ¿Crees en las brujas?

**Continara...**

**Eso es todo por hoy... nos leemos luego y espero sus reviews, si les gusto o no y así... eso me daría luz verde para continuar :)**

**nos leemos luego**

**byee!**


	2. Shinganshina, un grito de ayuda

**Hola gente! espero que estén bien, yo no... acabo de entrar de nuevo a la uni TnT9 es tan triste, bueno, a lo que voy, el capitulo no es largo así que bueno, no hay mucha acción pero eso empezara en el sig. capitulo.**

**Aclaraciones: Habrá lemmon... si... palabras mal sonantes (osea lenguaje vulgar)... si, Sangre... si, un poco de yaoi por parte de una pareja... si, etc, etc... **

**Eren es mujer. **

**Armin es mujer.**

** Ymir es ****hombre.**

**Mikasa es hombre.**

**Marco murió.**

**Levi es mas alto y un poco OCC.**

**Parejas- **

**LevixEren; ****JeanxArmin; YmirxChrista; ConniexSasha; MikasaXAnnie; ReinerxBerthol etc, etc, etc.**

_**SNK no me pertenecen ni sus personajes**_

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**Witch Hunters**

**Capitulo I: **

**Shinganshina, Un grito de ayuda.**

Siglo XVII, 15 de marzo de 1692; Massachusetts, Shinganshina.

La tensión estaba en el aire, la gente del pueblo, reunida en un solo lugar, desatendían sus deberes y dejaban las calles completamente vacías, los pequeños puestos, casas y otros inmuebles quedaban abandonados, solo el eco del propio aire entrando y rozando las paredes, los llantos de un bebé, un perro ladrando o un gato huyendo se escuchaban por las vacías y abandonadas calles de Shinganshina; las calles empedradas no eran transitadas y los niños que jugaban cualquier cosa habían desaparecido para ir con sus padres; esos momentos eran en los que la gente del pequeño pueblo disfrutaba de un poco de tranquilidad, o más bien de ese rayo de esperanza que era segado por otra catástrofe; esa felicidad y dicha de triunfo solo duraba en las mañanas, poco después se daban cuenta de que, nuevamente, se habían equivocado, se daban cuenta de que todo había sido culpa de su ingenuidad, de que no estaban a salvo, de que todo lo que habían hecho ese mismo día, había sido sacrificar a alguien, victima de las circunstancias, pareciera que debido a eso, pasadas las horas de toque, eran atacados de nuevo... noche tras noche alguien era sustraído de su hogar de manera violenta, causando heridos, muertos y mucho miedo en los corazones de cada individuo... ahí es cuando pensaban, que todo era una venganza debido a sus pecados.

Los pequeños y desgastados puestos estaban vacíos, los perros aprovechaban para robar lo que podían y las gallinas picoteaban lo que encontraran, pero eso no era lo relevante, toda la gente estaba reunida en el centro de la única plaza, observando lo que ocurría con la esperanza de que esta ves, pudieran arrestar al verdadero culpable de hechos tan bárbaros y brutales.

-Esta mujer... ¡Ha sido acusada por brujería! ¡Se le prenderá fuego! ¡Después de semanas de vivir en el temor, al fin capturamos a la responsable de todo este terror! ¡Por crímenes contra la ciudad y los habitantes de Shinganshina, y por haber fraternizado con los engendros de Satanás, en este punto, acuso a esta mujer de practicar brujería! ¡Miren los ojos del demonio! - un hombre muy alto, con algunas arrugas en su rostro, unos pequeños ojos y de cabellos negro y corto, vestido con una casaca vieja y desgastada color negra, una camisa del mismo color en conjunto con sus ruidos pantalones, acusaba nuevamente a alguien de prácticas insanas, Djel Sanes era su nombre, un hombre irrespetuoso y burlesco con quienes él consideraba inferiores, era bastante cruel y despiadado, acusando a quien se cruzaba en su camino de traición o brujería, como ahora era el caso.

-¡Sí! ¡Mátenla! ¡No queremos más desgracias! - comenzaron a gritar los pueblerinos con furia, debido al miedo, desconfiaban de todos y culpaban sin resentimiento ni culpas a personas que nada tenían que ver, después se arrepentían al darse cuenta de que habían llevado a la hoguera a alguien inocente.

Dos sujetos tomaban con fuerza los brazos de una pequeña chica, no pasaba de los 15 años, de contextura delgada, tez blanca y de muy baja estatura, unos lamentables 145 cm; su cabellera era corta y de un tono rubio, el cual le llega hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros y solía mantenerlo suelto; sus ojos eran grandes y sus irises de tono aguamarina, grandes y brillantes, vestía un largo vestido color verde menta, de mangas largas y cuello cuadrado; cualquiera pensaría que era una chica preciosa, envidiada y respetada por muchos, una chica sin igual que ahora era victima de una gran injusticia.

Su nombre era Christa Renz, una chica amable y tímida, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, fuera cual fuera el precio, muchos llegaban a pensar en ella como una diosa puesto que hasta los animales la seguían, pero su belleza y amabilidad, no le estaban sirviendo ante el juicio que se llevaba a cabo, se habían convertido en sus peores enemigas.

Una mujer, trabajadora de un destartalado puesto de verduras, mantenía cierto resentimiento hacia la chica; su marido se separó inesperadamente de ella debido a que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Christa, dejándolos abandonados a ella y a sus tres hijos. Llena de odio y hambre de venganza, comenzó a divulgar rumores diciendo que había visto a la joven Renz haciendo brujería, inevitablemente, el rumor se extendió y la gente, desesperada, decidió llevar a la pequeña ante el juez.

Los dos hombres enormes, harapientos y mugrosos, olorosos y vulgares, sostenían fuertemente a la chica frente a un barril relleno de agua sucia, la pequeña chica sabía lo que pasaría, aún no le habían dado tiempo de justificarse pero sabía que cualquier palabra que dijera, no seria escuchada o seria usada totalmente en su contra, sus ojos comenzaron a acuárse, quería llorar, su visión estaba un poco llorosa, pero no le daría gusto a aquel hombre corrupto, el alguacil Djel se acercó a ella.

-Confesaras que eres bruja... - el hombre tomó dolorosamente la barbilla de la pequeña chica y la observo desde su altura, la chica, molesta por el trato, escupió el rostro de alguacil; era la primera vez que ella se comportaba de ese modo tan... rebelde, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados cuando la acusaban vilmente de algo que no había hecho.

-Váyase al infierno- dijo en un susurro, su mirada irradiaba odio, sabía que aunque luchara, no podría salvarse de la muerte tan horrible, era un castigo, ella no había hecho nada para merecer eso pero no era su decisión, ellos no tenían pruebas pero el miedo colectivo de Shinganshina los tenía cegados y sacrificarían hasta a sus propios hijos con tal de salvarse ellos egoístamente. El hombre, molesto por la humillación, tomo la cabellera de Christa y hundió su cabeza en el barril lleno de agua.

-¡Esta mujer será quemada! ¡No permitiré que mi pueblo caiga en tus manos bruja hija de Satanás! - con un jalón, saco a Christa del agua, la chica escupió y jadeo en busca de más aire, su cabeza daba vueltas debido a la presión y el agua entrando a su nariz y boca. Las burbujas que provoco solo hicieron que perdiera más aire de sus pulmones.

Nuevamente, el hombre metió su cabeza gritando cada sarta de insultos y acusaciones que Christa ya no entendía, cada cinco minutos, la sacaba de nuevo del agua preguntando lo mismo y sacudiendo su cabeza asiendo que el cuero cabelludo doliera.

-¡Confiesa de una vez maldita bruja! ¡En dónde están los niños! - la joven se quedó callada, respirando con dificultad, el hombre soltó su cabello y camino dos pasos observando a la chica.

Un hombre entre la multitud, su nombre era Levi Ackerman, observaba fríamente la escena, era un cazador que había sido llamado para que regresara a Shinganshina, su hogar; el alcalde lo había mandado citar porque tenía un trabajo muy importante para él. Aún no sabía cuál pero esperaba que le llegara un pago por sus servicios, su visita con el alcalde se había suspendido repentinamente debido a que este último, saliera inesperadamente de Shinganshina el día anterior dejando a cargo a Djel. Estaba molesto, si, había maldecido a su amigo, el alcalde, por hacerlo volver a un lugar que le traía demasiados recuerdo, pero se había irritado aun más al observar como esa pobre chica era torturada por ese viejo decrépito y roñoso. Quería irse de ahí pero si lo hacia, el alcalde no le pagaría y necesitaba el dinero.

Otro chico observaba con los puños apretados la escena, era medianamente alto, con una constitución enjuta pero musculosa a la vez. Su cabello era corto y de color castaño claro, tenía cejas largas y finas, sus ojos eran marrones claros llegando a tonalidades anaranjadas o amarillentas, observaba con tristeza, era bien sabido para él, que no hablaba mucho con Christa, sabía que era hermosa y amable, la consideraba una diosa, por lo tanto, era inalcanzable para un simple campesino, le tenía cierto aprecio. De un día para otro, el pueblo entero pareció cambiar, consideraban a Christa como la hija de satanás, una bruja... una plaga, sin embargo, el no lo podía creer, como una chica tan bonita y que no causaba ningún daño, podía considerarse una aberración.

El nombre del chico era Jean Kirschtein de 20 años, un chico con una personalidad chocante, era exageradamente honesto, la gente llegaba a irritarse porque aquel chico incomodaba con sus palabras siendo demasiado sincero, siempre decía lo que tenía en mente, a pesar de que lo que dijera podría traerle conflictos, tenía muchas cualidades, ser un gran líder era una de sus ventajas, puesto que comprendía la debilidad y el miedo de los demás en los momentos más adversos, era el tipo de persona que defendía sus ideales... además de ser alguien muy competitivo.

Pero algo inesperado ocurrió.

Djel iba a dar la orden de que llevaran a la rubia a prisión para que, al día siguiente, fuera llevada a la hoguera, todos estaban completamente impacientes, no querían esperar a que esa mujer revelara en donde mantenía ocultos a los hijos e hijas que habían sido secuestrados.

-¡Alto! - un hombre de estatura alta, y de contextura semidelgada, de cabello rubio, con flequillo adecuadamente peinado a los lados de su cara, de ojos grandes e iris azul claro y extrañas cejas se acercaba con tranquilidad desde la multitud, tenía la apariencia de un hombre serio y tranquilo, pocas veces se lo ha visto sonreír, ese hombre, Erwin Smith, era el alcalde de Shinganshina.

-Djel... Este sigue siendo mi pueblo- su mirada era fría, intimido fácilmente al otro hombre provocando que este se apartara para que el rubio pudiera acercarse a la chica y los otros dos tipos grandulones. -Escúchenme, como su alcalde, sé demasiado bien que muchos de ustedes han perdido seres queridos por esta plaga de brujas, pero no podemos quemar a esta mujer ni a ninguna otra si no tenemos evidencia, no podemos solo... - iba a continuar, pero Djel se interpuso gritando con furia...

-¡Uno reconoce a una bruja solo de verla! ¡Vuelan de noche y hacen pactos con el diablo! ¡Esta mujer arderá! - la multitud, enardecida por las palabras, comenzó a gritar que quemaran a la pobre chica quien temblaba de frio y de miedo, el rubio alcalde, miraba con desaprobación al sujeto que llevaba a su pueblo a la desesperación, oscuridad e inseguridad.

Estaba sonriendo con burla, sus palabras habían cumplido el propósito para quemar a la chica, pensaba que era de verdad una hija de Satanás, quería hacer justicia con sus propias manos... todo iba de acuerdo con su plan, eso hasta que algo callo a la multitud y al propio Djel... un frío metal se posó en su cuello, se tensó de inmediato al saber lo que era, un arma con un cañón corto pero ancho era apuntado en su nuca... un solo disparo y volaría su cabeza. La voz de una chica sonó por todos lados sin la necesidad de gritar, los campesinos habían quedado impresionados puesto que nadie se había atrevido nunca a desafiar al corrupto Djel Sanes.

-Suelte a la chica... o esparciré tus sesos de alguacil encima de estos campesinos- todos quedaron mudos, la sonrisa de Djel se borró convirtiéndose en una mueca de miedo y asombro, no podían creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, no todos los días veían a una hermosa chica vestir pantalones. Si, era sumamente bonita pero lo que tenía de bonita era un poco opacado por su gran bocota, literalmente.

La chica era de unos 20 años, de estatura media, unos 170 cm, delgada, de cara redondeada y estilizada. Sus facciones eran delicadas, nariz respingada, labios carnosos y rojizos, pómulos ligeramente rosados y largas pestañas cafés; su cabello castaño y largo iba amarrado en una extraña trenza desordenada*, su flequillo estaba detenido detrás de su oreja izquierda, pero lo más impactante de aquella chica, eran sus hermosos y grandes ojos de un color azul verdoso, debido a la iluminación, sus ojos podrían parecer más azules o más verdes, su piel era un poco morena; todos los hombres del pueblo habían quedado anonadados debido a su belleza, a la extraña vestimenta que llevaba y a su escultural cuerpo, su ropa le definía cada curva de su cuerpo, su cintura era pequeña, caderas anchas, busto algo grande pero del tamaño perfecto, ni tan grandes ni tan pequeñas, buen trasero, piernas firmes y fuertes; toda ella era una belleza, a muchos se les caía la baba puesto que, todos los pueblerinos no estaban acostumbrados a ver una muchacha como ella, porque esa chica podría ser todo menos simple, su lenguaje físico y verbal definitivamente no eran los más adecuados para una señorita, actuaba como un chico y sus palabras llegaban a ser vulgares y groseras. Llevaba un pantalón entubado de cuero negro, unas botas cafés con un tacón corto, una chaqueta de cuero color verde oscuro, guantes negros que solo cubrían sus palmas y en su cintura, cargaba un tahalí* de cuero color café con una extraña ballesta* y una cuchilla.

Todo mundo pareció dejar de respirar, las palabras de aquella chica extraña habían calado un nuevo miedo, no como el que tenían hacia la plaga de brujas, sino que, era un miedo de ver a un hombre ser ejecutado de forma fría y rápida frente a ellos... pese a que ya habían visto mucho.

Unos fríos ojos oliva admiraron a la joven mujer, era una de las pocas veces en que mostraba una cara de asombro... o eso pensaba él porque por fuera, solo se habían abierto un poco sus ojos, una cierta electricidad llegó a el teniendo el impulso de lanzarse a ella, era un hombre prudente, por lo tanto, no lo haría. Estaba sorprendido puesto que, en todos los años que llevaba de cazador, jamás había visto algo como eso, no solo era su cuerpo o su cara... toda ella era una verdadera belleza, tenía que admitirlo, esa actitud tan... ruda, le había encantado.

-Armin, Mikaso- dos personas, un chico y una chica, cruzaron la muchedumbre de gente que se había sorprendido aun más... las dos otras personas, eran sin duda alguna, tan hermosas como la chica que tenía amenazado al sheriff.

El chico pelinegro era de unos 20 años, de complexión fuerte, alto, de unos 180 cm, ojos grandes, iris de un tono gris oscuro... unos ojos tranquilos y serios; su cabello negro azabache era un poco largo contrastando con su pálida piel, sus facciones eran finas, una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda solo daba la impresión de hacer aun más atractivo al chico.

Vestía un pantalón de cuero, un tahalí café con unos cilindros metálicos extraños para los campesinos; balas hechas a mano precisamente y únicamente para la extraña arma que llevaba entre manos, larga y poderosa, un chaleco de cuero color negro, una chaqueta larga de cuero negro y botas cafés. Un chico sumamente intimidante.

La chica era bastante pequeño de estatura, 163 cm, cara redonda, piel blanca, tanto que parecía una muñeca de porcelana, su pequeño rostro era enmarcado por su pelo rubio hasta los hombros, sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, una nariz pequeña y respingada, labios gruesos y rojizos, cuerpo pequeño pero bien desarrollado... lo que mas llamaba la atención de esa hermosa chica eran sus grandes ojos de color azul como el cielo. Llevaba un pantalón de cuero negro junto con unas botas largas del mismo color que llegaban dos dedos abajo de la rodilla, una blusa de manga larga con mangas sueltas color blanco, un corset victoriano que llegaba un poco abajo de sus senos color negro con detalles rojos y dorados enmarcando su pequeña cintura junto con una chaqueta corta color roja cereza... al igual que los otros dos, llevaba una tahalí con una espada enfundada.

-Quítense ¡Rápido! - dijo el chico pelinegro con voz seria y cortante a los dos hombres que sostenían a Christa, les apuntaba a ambos con el arma que tenían entre manos provocando instantáneamente que los apestosos se quitaran con temor.

-Armin, Examínala- la castaña nombró a la pequeña chica rubia mientras esta observaba relajada a la acusada.

Armin caminó hacia Christa tomándola suavemente del mentón.

-¿Cómo te llamas? - su voz sonó tranquila y suave, como cuando se arrulla a un bebé para que caiga en el mundo de los sueños, Armin demostraba confianza hacia Christa sonriendo un poco, inmediatamente, Christa supo que esas personas no le harían daño así que con voz temblorosa hablo.

-Chri... Christa Renz- susurro tímidamente mientras Armin la veía a los ojos y luego revisaba sus orejas.

-Tranquila- volvió a susurrar sintiendo la mirada de toda la multitud en su espalda, la castaña, quien seguía apuntando a Djel, camino quedando al lado de Armin aun con el arma en el cuello del viejo, sin más, la rubia suspiró y comienzo a hablar observando y revisando la pequeña boca de Christa... -Cuando una mujer hace brujería, no lo puede ocultar, se produce una podredumbre, se nota en sus dientes, su piel y sus ojos... -dejando de revisarla y observando a la gente que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las atentas y no tranquilas palabras de Armin, unos ojos castaños estaban abiertos de par en par, su pecho dejo de oprimirse al darse cuenta de que esos extraños que ahora estaban frente a ellos habían salvado la vida a una pequeña chica. - No es una bruja... esta mujer esta limpia- su mirada viajó hacia la castaña y Djel, el chico, Mikaso, se posó a su lado destacando su baja y pequeña estatura.

-Estoy segura de que su alguacil solo quería protegerlos, buena gente- la voz de la chica de cabello castaño miró retadoramente a Djel, odiaba a ese tipo de personas tan... déspotas. -Pero su alcalde hizo algo muy astuto, nos contrató a nosotros... me llamo Eren Jaeger... y ellos son Armin Arlert y Mikaso Ackerman- la sonrisa arrogante que apareció en Eren dejó mudos a los campesinos... Jean Kirschtein supo enseguida quienes eran, había escuchado mucho de ellos, era como un admirador pero una cosa era leerlo en los "periódicos" y otra muy diferente era tenerlos frente a el... en persona.

-Sabemos que muchos niños han desaparecido...; pero matar a una mujer inocente no los va a recuperar- hablo esta vez Armin observando con molestia al Sheriff. Un sujeto, confundido y molesto grito.

-¡Largo! ¡No los queremos aquí! ¡No queremos más maldad! - la multitud comienzo a gritar pero fueron interrumpidos por la fría voz de Mikaso, quien resurgió como un trueno.

-El mal les cayo encima, aunque no lo quieran, si sus hijos siguen vivos, los encontraremos... pero si alguien lastima a esta chica, se las vera con nosotros- la multitud callo conformes con lo dicho, intimidados por la frialdad y seriedad de las palabras.

Una esperanza calló sobre Shinganshina. Una esperanza de ganar contra la oscuridad y maldad.

-Pueden irse a sus casas... ¡YA! - dijo Eren observando como toda la multitud comenzaba a deshacerse, comprendía que esa pobre gente sufría y estaban desesperados, es por eso por lo que había aceptado el trabajo. -Supongo que puedes irte- miro a la pobre Christa que aun temblaba por el frío que comenzaba a hacer.

-Gracias... por todo- susurro con lágrimas en los ojos, aún no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, estaba a punto de morir y ahora estaba eternamente agradecida con esos chicos.

-De nada- susurro Mikaso viéndola marchar, la chica corrió y corrió hasta perderse entre las ruidas viviendas.

Aun quedaba gente al rededor observando curiosos lo que esas extrañas personas harían.

Djel estaba furioso, realmente furioso y frustrado, había sido totalmente humillado por un par de mocosos y por el alcalde.

-¿Que demonios cree que hace? Esa mujer es una sospechosa en mi custodia, no puede... - fue interrumpido por Eren quien se había enfadado ante las irritantes palabras del sheriff.

-Cualquiera con medio cerebro, imbécil, puede ver que no es una bruja- Djel intento intimidar a la joven poniéndose frente a ella, si bien era más alto, no pudo compararse a la mirada penetrante de la Jaeger.

-Escucha Djel, yo traje a Eren y su equipo... - fue interrumpido por el sheriff de manera brusca.

-¡Escúchame bien! ¡No dejaré que estas perras malditas y el sinvergüenza de ese chico vengan a mi pueblo a decirme qué hacer! - las palabras salieron sin medir consecuencias, la discusión era observada por más de una persona y dos pares de ojos no eran a excepción. Odiaban al hombre y con sus palabras, solo se encolerizaban aun más. No supieron cómo reaccionar ante las acciones de Eren.

Totalmente molesta, movió la cabeza con fuerza de atrás hacia adelante golpeando de manera dolorosa la nariz del hombre, se escuchó un sonido, un crac anunciando que algo se había roto, era el hueso de la nariz. Djel callo al piso gimiendo fuertemente de dolor. Los hombres que seguían al sheriff intentaron sacar sus armas siendo detenidos inmediatamente por Mikaso y Armin, el chico con el gran cañón de su arma y la chica con su espada.

-Ni siquiera lo intenten- dijo fríamente Armin, quien había colocado cuidadosamente, el filo de la espada en el cuello de uno de los hombres.

-Amm... vengan, vamos a empezar- susurro el alcalde Erwin con una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa, tomo del codo a Eren y a Armin llevándolas consigo consiente de que el chico pelinegro iría detrás.

Llegaron a la oficina del alcalde que se encontraba en el segundo piso de la comandancia. Eren, Armin y Mikaso estaban comenzando a repasar lo que harían.

-Hay reportes de una choza extraña en el bosque norte, la gente local no se le acerca, es un buen lugar para comenzar a investigar- la mirada de Erwin era seria, había contratado a esos chicos porque los periódicos no dejaban de hablar de ellos, habían salido noticias de ellos desde hace mas de ocho años y los chicos parecían de 20 años, tan jóvenes, se pregunto cuanto tiempo tenían haciendo lo que hacían, cazando brujas... si ellos no lograban hacer algo, entonces todo Shinganshina seria destruido lenta y dolorosamente.

-Entendemos- susurro Eren revisando el mapa, Armin comienzo a construir un plan para así comenzar a investigar el asunto, por eso era la inteligente del grupo, Eren la líder y Mikaso la fuerza, así era como trabajaban.

-Hay una cosa más... llame a un conocido para que los lleve hasta ahí, sé que no lo pidieron pero es un excelente cazador y podría ayudarles- el alcalde no iba a acepta un no por respuesta, la castaña no estaba muy alegre pero quería el dinero, era su trabajo, su vida, solo así lograría cumplir su propósito. -Puedes pasar Levi- la puerta se abrió de forma rápida, dejando a los tres chicos algo asombrados, la castaña más que los otros dos, no porque lo conociera ni nada... había algo en ese hombre que le atrajo.

-Dime que maldita sea tengo que hacer- su forma de hablar era carente de emoción, tan gruñón como siempre.

-Su nombre es Levi Ackerman, es el mejor cazador y podrá ayudarlos en lo que necesiten- Erwin confiaba en Levi puesto que sabía cómo era. Levi no se caracterizaba por ser una persona grandiosa, era serio, de carácter firme e ideas claras, con un gran respeto por la disciplina y un conscripto con un enorme potencial para ser líder, era un hombre al que no se le podía cuestionar su autoridad, su seriedad y frialdad hacían transmitirle respeto, alguien de pocas palabras y quien no demostraba o expresaba sentimientos. Un ser atípico al sonreír, neutral y serio, sin embargo, podía llegar a preocuparse por quienes se apegaban a él para protegerlas, las aceptaba aun siendo distante y no dejándose adular, Erwin era un hombre de palabra y confiaba ciegamente en Levi, pese a que este no lo demostraba, la entrega de confianza era igual. Su defecto era su mal humor y su adicción por la limpieza y el orden, llegándose a pensar que poseía un problema de obsesión, un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo.

Eren quedó asombrada ante el hombre, pudo decir con seguridad, que aquel ser de complexión delgada y estatura media era completamente hermoso, bueno, tal vez hermoso no era la palabra correcta, el hombre era unos cinco centímetros mas alto que ella, físico delgado pero flexible, permitiéndole tener más rapidez y agilidad, su cabello era negro, corto y liso, manteniendo rapadas las sienes y la nuca, sus facciones eran masculinas sin salir a lo grotesco, eran finas, su nariz era recta y perfecta, sus labios eran delgados, su piel era blanca y sus ojos... sus ojos eran pequeños, finos y de color verde-oliva, penetrantes, intimidantes... tan... perturbadores para ella.

-Cállate Erwin... - su mirada viajó por los tres chicos deteniéndose inmediatamente en Eren quien le devolvió la mirada sin dejarse intimidar. Una pequeña sonrisa afloró en sus delgados labios "esto va a ser interesante" penoso mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Somos Mikaso, Armin y yo... Eren, un gusto conocerlo- se presentó la castaña con determinación.

-Levi... solo Levi mocosos-

**OoOoOoO**

Caminaron un tiempo en el bosque, divisaron una cabaña e irrumpieron en ella.

-Hola... maldita- susurro la castaña apuntando con su ballesta

**CONTINUARA...**

_**Tahalí: Tira, correa, cinto o cinturón, portacaja, portaespadas, arnés, bandolera, charpa, trena, , correa, cinto o cinturón, portacaja, portaespadas, arnés, bandolera, charpa, trena, talay.**_

_**Ballesta: Una ballesta es un arma impulsora, consistente en un arco montado sobre una base recta que dispara proyectiles, a menudo llamados pernos o virotes.**_

_**Bueno personas, me encanta escribir pero desafortunadamente me doy poco tiempo para eso, me esforzare por actualizar rápido XD.**_

_**Nota: no hago a mis personajes mujer o hombre porque quiera, no odio el yaoi de hecho lo amo, casi no me gusto el yuri, respeto a quien le guste, sin embargo esa no es la razón de por que los personajes de mi fic sean heteros, lo hago por que tengo pensado hacer un giro en la historia y para eso necesito que uno de los personajes principales sea mujer XD.**_

**Revisare reviews:**

**Haruko996: **Muchas gracias por tu review n.n eres la primera que comento así que te agradezco demasiado, pensé que a nadie le gustaría así que ¡Arigatuuu!

**Rina Ackerman: **Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado, en vdd te agradezco mucho XD.

**pao20: **Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste :).

_**Muchas gracias por haber leído, me gustaría que me dijeran si le agrada o que no... eso me pondría feliz, ****es triste y frustrante resivir favoritos y ni un solo comentario que te diga tus errores, si les agrada tu idea o si te hace falta algo... lo que sea!mee encanta que me agreguen a favoritos.. me alegra mucho pero me motiva mas recibir un comentario :D**_

_**Que tengan un lindo día, tarde, noche... bla bla bla**_

_**nos leemos luego**_

_**los quietecito**_

_**bye!**_


	3. Una pista, una esperanza

**Hola mis queridas personitas! se quueeee a pasado un tiempo peeero al fin pude escribir el capitulo, lo tenia empezado pero siempre que quería acabarlo algo ocurría y eh aprovechado mi puente para poder terminarlo... oo sii tiempo récord acabarlo en dos días y medio XD! hay acción y palabras mal sonantes así que alistense ajua!**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Palabras mal sonantes y un poco de gore XD!**

_**SNK no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**Witch Hunters**

**Capitulo II: **

**Una pista, una esperanza**

¿Qué si estaba molesto? muy, muy molesto, es más, molesto era poco, aún no podía creer que ese trío de mocosos le dijeran que tenía que ocultarse, ¿A quién se le ocurría que el... precisamente él obedecería esa orden? estaban locos si creían que se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras ellos se iban a la acción. Entendía que era por su seguridad y que si no hacia lo que le decían, entorpecería el plan, jamás se había enfrentado a una bruja ni tampoco tenía idea de como acabar con ellas, no había visto ninguna en toda su vida, lo único que hacia para ganarse la vida era cazar animales y aveces se dedicaba a atrapar criminales para que le dieran recompensa, nada del otro mundo en esa época.

Mientras maldecía mentalmente, recordó la conversación que había mantenido con los chicos.

_Flash Back_

_-Esta bien, sabemos hacia donde ir... deberíamos tener cuidado puesto que no sabemos que clase de bruja es... - Decía Armin que miraba el "mapa" del pueblo y algunas partes del basto bosque. Era peligroso no saber hacia donde dirigirse pero para eso tenían a Levi quien se sabía de memoria el bosque, cada río, cada lago, cada pasaje y camino, sin embargo, este había salido de Shinganshina antes de la plaga de brujas por lo cual no sabía con exactitud en que áreas se habían visto más avistamientos._

_Los cuatro contemplaban el mapa pensando en una manera de llegar sin ser detectados ya que eran muchos... al menos para esa misión._

_-Esta bien... dos personas deberán quedarse al menos diez metros lejos de la cabaña, solo así, no seremos detectados y podremos atacar a la intrusa- dijo Eren quien se sentía incomoda, siempre había estado con Armin y Mikaso, una persona más en su equipo era diferente, no sabía cómo pensaba ese hombre y su presencia era muy diferente... no sabía cómo explicarse pero se sentía ansiosa e intrigada._

_-Eren tiene razón... somos muchos y si vamos todos será peligroso... al menos para usted señor Levi... - dijo Armin alzando la vista y mirando entre preocupada y apenada al susodicho, su mirada era intimidante._

_-De que demonios hablan mocosa- su voz era estridente y malhumorada._

_-Habla de que nosotros tres somos inmunes a la magia negra que ellas lanzan... no sabemos cómo paso pero no nos pueden hacer nada... al menos no sus hechizos, pero tienen otros trucos- dijo de forma seria Eren quien no había apartado su mirada del mapa pensando en varias alternativas... y también no queriendo conectar su mirada con la oji oliva que en ese momento la observaba detenidamente._

_-Lamento decir que si usted se acerca a la cabaña, podría ser un blanco fácil para la bruja... no solo pondría en riesgo la misión sino que a usted mismo- Armin hablaba de forma tímida ya que ese hombre no era una persona muy alegre, era refunfuñón y en ese instante su humor no era el mejor._

_-Osea que quieren que me quede de brazos cruzados... - la voz de Levi sonó más que mortal, su mirada era más fría que antes, su aura no auguraba nada bueno, Eren se tenso al instante, jamás había conocido a un hombre como Levi, había presenciado muchas cosas pero... Levi era Levi._

_-No exactamente, Mikaso y yo entraremos a la cabaña mientras que Armin y usted esperan con una trampa, podría ser que ella escape... si eso llega a ocurrir, simplemente manténgase a distancia... aunque esa es una opción, nuestro propósito es mantenerla con vida para sacarle información- la chica castaña alzó la mirada dejando sin opciones a Levi para negarse al plan._

_Tenía que aceptar que era un buen plan pero simplemente él era de los que trabajaban solos y no le gustaba seguir ordenes de nadie pero... si quería su paga, tenía que aguantar._

_-Esta bien... lo aremos a su modo- dijo con irritación dando media vuelta y saliendo de la comisaria siendo seguido por los tres chicos._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Esta bien... ya saben que aran si algo se sale de control, trataremos de mantenerla con vida, si no nos da la información que queremos, es mejor acabarla de inmediato, esperemos que todo resulte bien- las palabras de Eren sonaron lo suficientemente bajas para que los otros tres la escucharan. -Señor Levi... tenga- una extraña arma fue posada en sus manos, tenía un cañón largo con dos aberturas, además el cargador era una larga fila con municiones. -No dude en disparar a lo que se mueva- una sonrisa sombría apareció en el fino rostro de la castaña dejando sudando frío a Levi, no por nervios, si no por la extraña punzada que sintió en el corazón al ver los brillantes ojos verdes, no demostró ninguna emoción, asintió con la cabeza mirando atentamente su arma.

-Eren, tengan cuidado, me parece que esta bruja no es de un nivel muy alto pero aun así no deben confiarse- dijo por lo bajo Armin quien siempre demostraba esa preocupación a sus compañeros, los quería como sus hermanos así que perderlos a ellos significaba perderlo todo. Asi era Armin, una chica con una persona leal que estába dispuesta a ponerse en peligro para defender a un amigo, mas si se trataba de Eren y Mikaso.

-Está bien Armin, no te preocupes... vamos Mikaso- Levi entendía perfectamente que no debía arriesgarse demasiado y más por algo que no conocía. Encolerizado, observaba como Mikaso y Eren caminaban lenta y silenciosamente hacia la cabaña, Armin se alejó de él diciendo que observaría desde otro punto la vieja casa. Una sombría choza se mezclaba y se camuflajeaba entre la espesura del bosque, vieja y pequeña, de paredes oscuras y con un olor extraño.

Eren caminaba de forma rápida apuntando con su ballesta hacia la cabaña mientras Mikaso se dirigía a la parte trasera, tenían mucha experiencia con brujas por lo tanto, para ellos eran predecibles. Después de unos pasos, la castaña llegó a la puerta y de una patada, mando a volar la gastada puerta de roble.

Entro observando cada rincón del lugar y justo en medio, la figura de una mujer le daba la espalda.

-Hola... maldita- susurro Eren con la bruja en la mira, esta última, comenzó a darse vuelta dejando su rostro expuesto, unos cuernos amarillentos y sucios salían de su cabeza cubiertos de la raíz por su negro cabello, su rostro era de un color beige con grietas, su nariz era aguileña, grande y puntiaguda, su boca tenía marcas que solo describían la vejes del cuerpo, su barbilla estaba partida y sus iris eran de un color amarillento y como toda bruja, su globo ocular era negro. Iba vestida con un anticuado vestido rojo oscuro con encajes en las mangas.

En un movimiento lento, la bruja levantó los brazos hasta la cabeza sonriendo con malicia.

-¡Muévete! - grito Eren dando inicio a la batalla.

La bruja lanzó un objeto punzo cortante hacia la cabeza de Eren pero los buenos reflejos de la castaña fueron mejores así que volteo la base de la ballesta y un afilado cuchillo se encajó en ella, en un rápido movimiento la bruja comenzó a correr siendo seguida por los dardos que Eren disparaba destrozando cualquier objeto a su paso, cada uno de ellos fue evitado por la bruja pero inevitablemente ella se vio bloqueada y un dardo dio en su frente. Eren sabía que eso no la mataría, y en efecto, la bruja se quitó el dardo rápidamente tomando su escoba y saliendo de espaldas por el ventanal que había detrás de ella.

Sabía que eso pasaría, odiaba tener razón, suspiro frustrada viendo a la bruja alejarse volando a solo dos metros del piso con su desgastada escoba mientras reía burlona, odiaba a esas malditas brujas.

Un fuerte golpe en el rostro la hizo caer de la escoba, callo dolorosamente rodando por el suelo, su escoba salio volando y un pie se posó sobre ella, la bruja miró asustada al joven que la observaba fríamente, un temblor recorrió su cuerpo al observar esos hermosos pero fríos ojos negros, con miedo, gateo rápidamente alejándose del chico, este último tomo su arma apuntando a la mujer dándole a dos arboles que se cruzaron en el camino, por un pelo estuvo a punto de darle a la bruja.

Los fríos ojos de Levi habían observado como una mujer robusta salia de la cabaña... ¡volando!, estaba algo asombrado, su mirada captó como Mikaso había adivinado los movimientos de la bruja y le había dado de lleno en el rostro haciéndola caer, no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso puesto que era su primera vez viendo a una bruja, no todos tenían la mala suerte de encontrarse con una.

El chico comenzó a perseguir a la bruja por el bosque encontrándose acostumbrado al hostil lugar, los arboles eran grandes y gruesos y sus ramas rasguñaban su rostro pero eso no importaba, su único objetivo era capturar a la mujer. Volteando un poco su cuerpo, la bruja lanzó un hechizo, una nube negra se disparó hacia el cuerpo del pelinegro pero no tuvo efecto en él, asombrada, observo como el chico atravesaba la nube sin ninguna lesión mientras que el árbol tras él, caía estrepitosamente al suelo partido justo por la mitad.

Más hechizos fueron lanzados pero todos fueron revotados al igual que las balas de Mikaso, todas fueron repeladas y la bruja no había sufrido ningún rasguño.

La bruja comenzó a reír divertida lanzando un hechizo al suelo provocando que varios arboles crecieran y formaran una barda evitando el paso de Mikaso, furioso, disparo tres veces a uno de los troncos, de un salto rompió el tronco sin perder de vista a la bruja quien seguía corriendo sin parar de reír.

Eren había corrido sin dirección guiándose y tratando de agudizar su oído siendo seguida por los agudos ojos de Levi quien solo se había movido siguiéndola. Había visto lo que esa mujer había hecho con su vara y como había hecho crecer los arboles, totalmente increíble que él haya presenciado semejante cosa, él creía ser una persona escéptica y al saber lo que haría se había negado al trabajo pero quería el dinero y tuvo que aceptar, ahora era un completo creyente, no quería que Eren supiera que la seguía así que la siguió lo mas sigiloso que pudo cuidando su distancia.

La bruja era rápida, Mikaso continuo cerca pero a la vez lejos de ella, la vio saltar sobre un árbol caído y luego correr en cuatro patas como un perro sobre otro del cual había caído la mitad manteniendo el tronco pegado y diagonalmente sobre él, saltando al final con una marometa por el suelo, la siguió con un poco de dificultad puesto que había corrido manteniendo el equilibrio sobre sus piernas y cayendo con una marometa para luego ponerse de pie y seguir corriendo tras ella, afortunadamente su cuerpo era rápido y flexible. Mikaso era un chico sumamente decidido así que cuando tenia una meta clara, no se echaría para atrás por nada del mundo.

La mujer corría aun más lejos de él alejándose aproximadamente cinco metros pero no duro mucho ya que repentinamente, el cuerpo de la mujer fue tacleado por otro más delgado tirándola al piso, ambos cuerpos rodaron por el piso y rápidamente la bruja se puso de pie, tomo el cuello de Eren levantándola del piso para lanzarla con mucha fuerza. Jadeo al sentir su cuerpo estrellarse contra el piso pero debido a la adrenalina, el dolor solo duro poco, sentía un poco de tierra en la boca pero eso no le importo, debía seguir adelante.

Mikaso llego a ellas, pero la bruja lo golpeó tirándole el arma lanzando otro golpe contra él, pudo evitarlo apenas y otro más agachando su torso pero la mujer logró darle en la cara y empujarlo duramente contra el tronco de un árbol dejándolo sin aire. Aprovechando la distracción de ambos, Eren se puso de pie y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la bruja había volteado recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula seguido de un segundo que había hecho sacudir su cabeza, furiosa por los golpes, tomo el puño que se aproximaba a su rostro nueva mente y con las dos manos jalo el cuerpo de Eren hacia ella dejándola en el piso mientras volteaba para lanzarle tierra a los ojos de Mikaso que se había levantado para atacarla, un quejido de dolor sonó al sentir sus ojos arder debido a la tierra, Eren se había vuelto a poner de pie pero recibió un duro puñetazo que hizo girar su cuerpo cayendo de nuevo al piso.

Mikaso se había puesto de pie tallando sus ojos y aclarando su vista, sin poder reaccionar, sintió como su cuerpo fue tacleado por la bruja quien había corrido hacia el en cuatro patas, con fuerza, la tomo de la cintura alzándola por los aires y la dejo caer en un tronco tronando sus músculos, pero sabía que las brujas no sufrían daños de ese tipo, podría causarles dolor pero no las mataría, la bruja calló dolorosamente partiendo el tronco en dos; pero eso no fue suficiente, sonriendo con burla, se puso de pie y comenzó a correr de nuevo.

-¡Armin!- grito Eren quien se había puesto de pie tambaleando un poco y sintiendo el sabor metálico en su boca.

Armin, quien se había mantenido oculta, salio rápidamente de un arbusto y apunto con una ballesta disparando inmediatamente al tobillo de la bruja, callo al piso y su barita salió volando lejos de ella, la rubia caminó rápidamente a un árbol y aventó la ballesta hacia una rama haciendo que una delgada cuerda de acero quedara de ambos lados, atrapo la ballesta y la apoyo en el suelo con el arco de fierro atorado en una raíz del árbol y de esta saco del otro extremo otra cuerda y la jalo, el mecanismo permitió que la cuerda que provenia del dardo se corriera hasta la ballesta pero tendría que pasar por la rama provocando que la bruja se alzara por los aires, inmediatamente el cuerpo robusto de la bruja se arrastró con resistencia por su parte al verse elevada, Armin jaló la cuerda con fuerza usando su hombro como apoyo, los guantes que traía permitían que sus manos no sufrieran daños, la bruja no dejo de moverse y estuvo a punto de tomar su varita de no ser por Mikaso quien la recogió del piso mirándola con sorna.

Armin siguió jalando hasta que la cuerda no dio para mas y la bruja quedó colgando de un pie, sonrío con arrogancia dejando a la bruja gruñir con rabia.

Gritaba, gruñía y pataleaba mientras el largo vestido se abultaba y tapaba su rostro provocando que se enfureciera más.

Eren caminó hasta quedar a dos metros de la bruja siendo seguida por Armin y Mikaso. Levi salio de su escondite encontrándose la escena, había presenciado la pelea pero no había quería estorbar... o esa había sido su escusa ya que había preferido observar la escena completamente excitado, y no de forma erótica, la pelea había sido sorprendente y no pudo evitar presenciar los movimientos tan poco femeninos de Eren, no creía posible que esa chica fuera tan fuerte y pudiera moverse así pero se había equivocado y había presenciado la mejor pelea de todas, incluidas las que él había iniciado o de las que había sido parte.

Algo extasiado observo a la mujer que gruñía furiosa, le había parecido que era la cosa más horrenda que había visto y por supuesto, como Armin había dicho, tenía un olor parecido al de un animal muerto.

-Parece un poco molesta- dijo con una sonrisa divertida Eren, su aspecto no era muy lindo ya que sangraba de la boca y de la nariz, su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo habitual y su ropa estaba llena de tierra y ramas.

-Sí- dijeron los otros tres con seriedad, al menos por parte de Levi y Mikaso.

-Si tuviera esa cara, yo también estaría enojado- dijo con cinismo el oji oliva quien observaba asqueado a la mujer. -¿Qué mierda es esa cosa? - los tres chicos quisieron reír ante la pregunta tan... llena de asco.

-Eso, señor Levi... es una verdadera bruja, no como la que quería quemar el sheriff... una bruja de muy bajo nivel pero al final sigue siendo un peligro- Eren sonreía sin poder evitarlo puesto que se alegraba de que las cosas no salieran tan mal, por eso confiaba demasiado en Armin pues sus planes siempre eran acertados, Levi solo asintió sin ganas de seguir sintiendo el pútrido aroma de la mujer -Cállate ya- dijo Eren golpeando en la cabeza a la bruja, estaba harta de escuchar su chilladera.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Esa bruja era un callejón sin salida, no hay rastro de niños- dijo Eren mirando consternada a Erwin.

-Pero encontramos esto- Armin camino hasta Erwin con un pergamino en sus manos, estando a su lado, desenrollo el papel y lo coloco en el escritorio apuntando las áreas que creía importantes. Erwin lo observo pero no entendía que quería decir puesto que en el pergamino había un sol, una luna y muchos otros garabatos que eran completamente desconocidos para el... y no solo para Erwin, si no para todos excepto Armin. -Esto se llama la luna de sangre, es un eclipse lunar, pasa cada doce años y es una noche sagrada para las brujas- las palabras de Armin eran claras y todos los presentes comprendieron que el asunto era importante, no eran niños secuestrados comúnmente... algo importante pasaría, algo grave y delicado.

-Oh, dios mio... ¿Cuando ocurrirá esto?- pregunto Erwin admirando el pergamino con detalle preocupándose aun mas por su gente.

-Según esto, ocurrirá dentro de cuatro noches... no hay duda de que todo esto este conectado- la expresión de Armin era de seriedad, había leído muchos libros y entre ellos los de brujería, comprendía que la luna de sangre era importante para ellas y que si ellos no hacían algo, no solo Shinganshina se vería envuelto en la oscuridad... si no todo el mundo.

-Niños secuestrados en estas cantidades, en lugares cercanos... - dijo Eren revisando las fichas de los pequeños que habían sufrido la desgracia de ser el objetivo de una maldita bruja, una furia en su interior se adueñó de ella.

Se había quitado la chaqueta dejando a la vista una camisa blanca de manga larga y tela delgada y suave con un corset de tirantes verdes oliva, unas muñequeras de cuero café también hacían juego con su ropa, su cuello trigueño y el inicio de sus pechos eran tentadores a la vista, solo una persona de ojos oliva se había quedado observando, pero no lo demostraría ni con palabras ni con emociones, simplemente le había parecido hermosa la piel morena de la joven castaña.

-Una bruja no sale tanto al descubierto si no es indispensable, las brujas han estado más activas últimamente- el ambiente era tenso, Armin solo había aumentado el estrés con su descubrimiento entre las pertenencias de la bruja ya muerta, Levi pudo observar la expresión de mero odio que irradiaba Eren y supo que esa chica no había llegado ahí no más porque se le había antojaba así, había algo más en ella... un secreto que no quería ser descubierto y que continuaba grabado en ella.

-Apariciones, animales muertos, reuniones... la luna de sangre está sacando a las brujas de sus escondites... - Eren seguía con la mirada perdida, había sido un tiempo desde que se enfrentaba a una cosa así, ver los rostros de todos esos pequeños niños solo la hizo recordar su vida... lo horrible que había sido todo; la muerte de su madre y todo lo demás seguían presentes en ella, muchos recuerdos atormentaban su mente con frecuencia pero no quería dar marcha atrás, lo que había pasado quedaría como una herida que jamás cerraría... por más que intentara, jamás cicatrizaría.

-Entonces... - la voz de Erwin se tornó fría y lúgubre.

-Entonces... hizo bien en traernos aquí, ¿No, alcalde? - Eren observó el implacable rostro del alcalde de forma retadora sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente, sentir la presencia de Levi cerca de ella no ayudaba mucho a su tembloroso cuerpo.

-La mitad de su dinero... - de su gabardina, saco dos fajes de billetes... uno era para Levi y el otro era para el trío de chicos. -Les daré el resto cuando traigan de regreso a los niños... vivos- sabía que no debía confiarse, los chicos habían logrado descubrir el propósito de tantos niños secuestrados, tenía la esperanza de que esos pequeños siguieran vivos, por eso debía confiar en ellos y en Levi.

-Bien, Levi conoce el bosque... los llevara al lugar de las últimas apariciones... - dijo Erwin mirando con confianza a Levi quien observaba detenidamente el mapa, sabía con precisión cuales eran los sitios que según los campesinos, eran los lugares en donde se aparecían con frecuencia las brujas.

-Llegaremos en unas horas... - Levi cambió su mirada del mapa hacia la castaña quien negaba con la cabeza.

-No, de noche no... es demasiado peligroso, iremos en la mañana- sus miradas estaban conectadas, no eran miradas retadoras... era algo más, algo que ninguno de los dos sabría explicar.

-Tiene razón, es demasiado peligroso...- susurro Armin quien se había mantenido alejada de ellos por un momento observando el pergamino que habían encontrado en la cabaña.

-¿Hay algún lugar para tomar algo en este infierno? - por primera vez Mikaso hablo, se había mantenido callado al sentir la tensión del ambiente y más la que rodeaba a Levi y Eren, estaba tenso puesto que la chica castaña era importante para el... la quería como a una hermana y ella lo había rescatado hace varios años, le tenía mucho aprecio y ese tipo, Levi, no le agradaba del todo, comenzó a sentirse intrigado e incomodo puesto que se dio cuenta desde el primer momento en que Levi y Eren se encontraron, que sus miradas no eran totalmente normales, había algo más entre ellos dos que solo simples miradas coquetas.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Un poco de agua era servida para los perros sabuesos que no dejaban de ladrar y gruñir al hombre que les servía el líquido.

-Cállense- grito el hombre molesto y harto de los perros.

Una pequeña bota café de delgadas agujetas fue colocada estridentemente en su escritorio haciendo que su ceño se frunciera. El lugar era iluminado por las velas y por la chimenea, el silencio era interrumpido por los ladridos, por el crujido de las brazas en el fuego y por la conversación que se llevaba a cabo.

-El último al que se llevaron fue a un niño... hace menos de dos días, el rastro sigue fresco- Djel trataba de mantenerse calmo ante la situación, pero su miedo hacia que actuara de forma imprudente, uno de los hombres lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida puesto que Djel mantenía cubierta su rota nariz con un parche color negro. -Les daré cien chelines por cada niño... que me devuelvan vivo... deben darse prisa... antes de que los cazadores de brujas del alcalde... dejen al pueblo sin un chelín... saldrán esta noche- Djel no aceptaría un no por respuesta y menos de un grupo de cazadores, estaba consiente de que era peligroso pero era SU pueblo y ningún cazador de brujas charlatán vendría y dejaría más pobre a sus ciudadanos, oh, no, no señor.

El grupo de hombres se tensó, nerviosos por la orden del sheriff, era bien sabido para ellos que salir de noche era como entrar a la cueva del lobo, si bien la recompensa era mucha, no eran capaces de saber si regresarían con vida.

-¿Andar entre brujas de noche? - hablo el líder del grupo. -Debe estar loco... - la mirada de Djel era de furia pero no se dejaría llevar, sin mas opción dejó caer frente a los hombres, una pequeña bolsa con puros chelines, un adelanto para los pobres hombres.

Eso dejo sin habla a los cazadores, tragaron grueso al tener tan suculento premio, motivados por la recompensa y sin poder medir su ambición, aceptaron sin más.

Prepararon su equipo y a sus perros dejándoles olfatear el zapato para así, tener el rastro del último niño secuestrado... comenzaron su viaje sin saber lo que ocurriría. Djel sonrió con arrogancia al pensar que sus cazadores podrían encontrar a los niños... o que equivocado estaba.

**OoOoOoOoO**

El humo se veía desde lo alto, una fogata en medio de la oscuridad alumbraba al pequeño equipo de rastreo, los perros estaban tranquilos pero no los dueños, era muy peligroso estar ahí, lo sabían a la perfección pero era mas su ambición y egoísmo que harían lo que fuera por el dinero.

-Les digo qué... deberíamos apagar el fuego- dijo de forma nerviosa uno de los hombre, su barba y su cabello eran de un color pelirrojo y sus ojos que irradiaban miedo de un color azul cielo.

-Estamos cazando brujas... no osos y tenemos que comer- otro hombre, de cabellos largos al igual que su barba, hablo de forma burlona.

Un de los cazadores, quien se había mantenido comiendo, tomo un hueso de su bolso y lo lanzo a uno de los perros, sin embargo, este jamás llego a él canino puesto que no se encontraba en su sitio, los cuatro hombres miraron el sitio en donde se supone que debían estar los sabuesos encontrando solo silencio, asustados, miraron hacia todos lados en busca de una respuesta y justo frente a ellos, se encontraba una joven mujer muy hermosa... con los perros a sus lados.

Los cuatro hombres se pusieron de pie y tres de ellos se sintieron apenados por lo ocurrido pensando en lo guapa que era la mujer, solo el líder del grupo se sintió asustado, ¿Qué hacia esa hermosa joven en medio del bosque y... en la noche?

-Que hermosas criaturas, ¿Son de ustedes? - la guapa mujer acarició a uno de los perros mirando con curiosidad a los hombres.

-Si, señora- el líder del grupo habló con un poco de temor.

-¿Por qué vinieron aquí? ¿A la parte oscura... del bosque? - la mirada de la mujer era sensual, seducía a los cuatro hombres poniéndoles los pelos de punta.

-Se robaron a un niño, venimos a buscarlo y llevarlo de regreso- los dos hombres más próximos a la mujer se miraron en alerta, no les gustaba lo que ocurría.

-No hay niños aquí... aquí... ¡Solo hay muerte! - de pronto el hermoso rostro de la mujer se deformó asustando a los hombres.

Los perros corrieron tras uno de los hombres mordiendo y destrozándole su carne matándolo de forma lenta, el dolor era insoportable puesto que se lo estaban comiendo vivo, el otro más próximo a la mujer, grito y corrió asustado siendo perseguido y devorado por otros dos de los perros, enseguida los otros dos hombres sobrevivientes huyeron despavoridos.

-¡Bruja! - una risa macabra llenó el lugar.

-¡Tontos! - grito la bruja con burla caminando lentamente. -¡Este es mi territorio! - uno de los hombres corría pero fue detenido por una rama la cual lo sujeto de un brazo dejando al hombre sorprendido, enseguida su otro brazo fue tomado, la bruja lo había alzado al aire sostenido por varias ramas, -¿Cómo te atreves? - su varita apuntaba al hombre que colgaba, las ramas sujetaban sus extremidades... brazos, piernas y la cabeza, en un movimiento de barita, fueron desprendidas del cuerpo regando por todos lados sangre.

El cuarto hombre corría despavorido creyendo que dejaría a tras a la mujer y sobreviviría a tan espantosa experiencia, pero se equivocaba. Enfrente de él, se encontraba la bruja, cayo al piso asustado y sin esperanzas.

-¡Por favor! - Rogó el cazador. -¡Por favor, Dios! - la bruja rió de forma diabólica.

-Es inútil rezar, amigo... hasta tu Dios sabe que no debe venir aquí- la vos de la bruja era tenebrosa, el hombre no sabía que hacer, ya no tenía escapatoria, la mujer se acercó a él colocando un dedo en su frente, enseguida este gimió del dolor al sentir como en su frente algo se movía, por debajo de la piel, sintió que algo caminaba, un temblor recorrió su cuerpo y sin saber por qué, su cuerpo se movió solo, mirando hacia el suelo, comenzó a escarbar con sus manos encontrando lo que su cuerpo quería, lombrices eran introducidas a su boca con desesperación, amargas lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos sintiendo el desagradable sabor se los insectos, pero ya nada podia hacer para evitarlo, comió y comió mientras era observado por la bruja quien reía diabólicamente...

**CONTINUARA...**

_**Se que me retrase un monton, tenia el capitulo a punto de acabarlo y accidentalmente presione un botón que no y toooooodo lo que tenia se borro, aveces soy muy torpe pero esta vez e pase, ademas de que la uni no me da muchos respiros, la considero mi novio XD!**_

_**Bien, contestare los reviews:**_

**Haruko996: **Debo decir que tu comentario me alegro el día ya que fue el primero XD así que muchas gracias por tu hermoso review (:

**Rina Ackerman: **Muchísimas gracias por entender el asunto UuU y aun mas por seguir mi historia, se que apenas voy empezando así que no impacientéis jajaja y si, mucha razón tuviste, no lo había notado hasta que lo mencionaste, e repetido un párrafo y lo eh corregido, lamento el error pero para eso están las lectoras, para que me digan en que voy bien o mal XD besos

**Anna Yaeger: **Mikaso es tuyo y de Annie lo prometo jajajaja ;) intentare hacerme mas espacio para escribir y actualizar pronto, muchas gracias por tu sepsi review X)

**Ariyass: **Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad lo aprecio, no quería cambiar la personalidad puesto que así no ya no serian ellos... me refiero a que Eren ya no seria Eren por su carácter... pasa con todos y el que les cambiara el sexo no significa que serian muuuy OCC XD! amo cada una de sus personalidades y no quería salirme demasiado... a pesar de que se que Levi si lo ara, solo un poquitin.

_**Muchas gracias por haber leído y bueno... si cometo algún error por favor no duden en decirlo, me animan mucho con sus reviews!**_

_**que tengan un lindo día, tarde, noche, madrugada o lo que sea C:**_

_**nos leemos luego**_

_**Byee!**_


	4. Primera advertencia

**Hola querida gente! primero que nada, el capitulo es muy corto ya que no eh tenido mucho tiempo, ademas de que tambien es aburrido pero bueno, espero les guste y lamento mucho la tardanza, gomene **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Gore... gore y gore jajaa**

_**SNK no me pertenece ni sus hermosos personajes.**_

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**Witch Hunters**

**Capittulo III: **

**Primera avertencia**

Si le preguntaran en que lugar le gustaría estar en ese momento, definitivamente pensaría en todos menos en esa lúgubre taberna con nada más y nada menos que Levi Ackerman... y sus dos amigos, claro.

La razón era simple, se sentía realmente incomoda, prefería estar rodeada de brujas que estar en ese lugar en donde solo podía sentir las miradas en su delgado cuerpo, o si, todos en Shinganshina sabían quiénes eran, sabían que hacían ahí y no es que les tuvieran mucha confianza. Todos los campesinos los miraban de manera temerosa y desconfiada, como si sospecharan que la brujería les brotara por el cuerpo. Eso sí que era incomodo, sumando aun más la tensión que sentía con el hombre de ojos verde oliva que no dejaba de mandarle miradas furtivas, sabía que había algo más en ellos dos pero no sabía cómo explicarlo, era una clase de deseo, pero ella no entendía nada de amor en lo absoluto, jamás había mostrado interés en ese tema, Eren se caracterizaba por su valiente personalidad, pero definitivamente, lidiar con la gente no era lo suyo, la gente solía decir que ella era aceptada porque no dejaba que algo la dañara y porque podía convencer a otros por medio del habla, aunque aparentaba ser una persona valiente y fuerte, era una persona vulnerable por dentro, no lo era de forma superficial aunque sabía que por dentro, las heridas del pasado seguían abiertas.

La mesa era un simple rectángulo de madera desgastada y parecía a punto de caer, de forma rectangular, Eren se encontraba en medio de Mikaso y Levi, quien simplemente parecía no sentir nada cerca de ella, estar a su lado la ponía más nerviosa, sobre todo porque él solo aparentaba, sabía muy bien que esa tensión no solo la sentía ella, el también y lo único que quería era acorralarla y besarla intensamente. Armin se encontraba enfrente de ellos, parecía ida y completamente absorta de lo que les rodeaba.

Los cuatro habían quedado en silencio al saber que debían hacer algo en contra de la temible hazaña que las brujas cometerían, Armin se sentía realmente tensa ya que era de las pocas veces en que no sabía que hacer, estaba abrumada puesto que la gente de Shinganshina no era muy amistosa con ellos, eso no la ayudaba a pensar con claridad. no estaba acostumbrada a quedarse en un lugar durante mucho tiempo, desde que Eren la había salvado que no había estado en un lugar fijo, y quedarse en Shinganshina más de tres días era completamente estresante para ella. Mas teniendo en cuenta el extraño comportamiento que estaba teniendo Eren.

-Bien... Erwin dijo que ha habido secuestros aquí y aquí, a ambos lados del rio- dijo de forma monótona Levi apuntando con seguridad cada punto en el mapa que le había dado por sentado el alcalde, había aceptado ir a la taberna porque se sentía cansado y quería beber un gran trago de cerveza, estar en Shinganshina le traía recuerdos amargos y la suciedad de las calles y las personas solo le daban ganas de vomitar, era evidente que ni el ni las tres personas que se sentaban en su misma mesa eran de aquel pueblucho, se sentía abrumado, no era de las personas que se dejaban embobar por una doncella, pero Eren era distinta, había algo en ella que definitivamente no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, un extraño deseo lo embargaba y estar a su lado era algo extraño, siempre rechazaba los ofrecimientos de las mujeres, porque si... eso le sobraba y le desagradaba.

-En este ultimo...- dijo en un susurro Eren.

-... Creen que participo un troll... - dijo Levi recordando las palabras de Erwin antes de irse al bosque y capturar a la primera bruja para después mirar atentamente a Eren quien se sorprendió por lo dicho por el Ackerman.

-¿Un troll? - su mirada verdosa se quedó clavada en la verde olivo.

-Los trolles se cobran aparte- dijo de forma seca Mikaso quien se había parado unos momentos atrás para ir por unos tarros de cerveza, Levi y Eren aceptaron con ganas las cervezas pero Armin simplemente se negó, no le gustaba tomar.

El bullicio de la cantina era más ensordecedor que antes debido a que habían dejado de darle importancia a la impactante y abrumadora presencia de los cuatro cazadores.

-Es muy poco común... miren esto- hablo de forma relajada la castaña atrayendo la atención de los dos pelinegros y de Armin; miraron atentamente los documentos que Eren leía, -Atacaron a un padre con sus tres hijos... solo se llevaron a uno- Armin abrió los ojos con asombro, era extraño ese comportamiento en esas mujeres que pensaban de forma bruta.

-Eso es raro- dijo Mikaso quien dio un largo trago a su tarro burlándose de la castaña irónicamente.

-Si, es extraño- no le había tomado importancia a la ironía de Mikaso.

-Si es muy extraño- volvió a burlarse provocando que esta vez, Eren se diera cuenta de la burla y sonriera de forma retadora.

-Es extraño, si, extraño- murmuro de forma molesta entrecerrando los ojos y golpeando levemente la cabeza de Mikaso, solían llevarse así, eran como hermanos de sangre pero aveces Mikaso era muy sobre protector con ella y eso la molestaba.

-Pero nosotros casamos brujas ¿Qué es normal? - dijo con una sonrisa arrogante Mikaso, eran de las pocas veces en que el hacia ese gesto.

Los cuatro asintieron completamente de acuerdo, concordando en que el trabajar matando brujas no era en lo absoluto, algo normal.

-Discúlpenme... ¿son Eren Jaeger, Mikaso Ackerman y Armin Arlet? - inmediatamente los cuatro voltearon, un extraño joven, de unos 20 años, delgado y de baja estatura, su cabeza paresia estar rapada, sus ojos de un color ámbar, unas cejas muy finas y delgadas y piel trigueña les sonreía emocionado, llevaba en sus manos un grueso cuaderno forrado con piel. Tenía una actitud algo perspicaz y parecía muy emocionado ante los cuatro.

Detrás de él venia una chica de estatura media, tenía el cabello largo, castaño y lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo, también tenía un flequillo que le cubría la frente más unos mechones que marcaban su fino rostro, su vestimenta consistía en un lindo vestido rojo de mangas largas. Sus ojos eran de un tono ámbar y su piel era trigueña y suave, parecía divertida ante las muecas del otro joven, Eren se extrañó al verla comer una papa cruda sin ninguna delicadeza, parecía aun más entretenida comiendo que temerles o sentir asombro hacia ellos. Mas atrás, solo unos cuantos pasos, iba un chico de seria mirada color miel, una mirada que incomodo a la joven Arlet ya que era una mirada escrutadora, parecía incomodo ante la situación y no parecía mostrar mucho interés en ellos; la rubia también se sintió extraña puesto que había un sentimiento extraño en ese chico, aún no sabía cómo, ni cuando sucedió, pero tenía un algo que le dejaba sentir las emociones y sentimientos de otros, tal vez un don... o una maldición.

-Dios mío... no puedo creer que realmente estén aquí, soy Conny, Conny Springer y ella es Sasha Braus- con alegría comenzó a mover sus piernas sacando de sus pensamientos a Armin, quien miró al chico calvo con curiosidad. -Admiro mucho su trabajo- la castaña de ojos verdes quedó algo confundida ya que era la primera persona en Shinganshina que se les acercaba de forma amistosa, Mikaso tenía una mirada seria pero se notaba de lejos que el alcohol en su sangre comenzaba a hacer efecto, en cambio, Levi se preguntaba que tan famosos eran esos tres chicos pues parecía que todo mundo los conocía... menos él.

-Que bien... - dijo en un susurro Mikaso quien comenzó a irritarse, Eren sonrió arrogantemente al saber que el pelinegro joven no era bueno socializando, incluso más que ella.

-Gusto en conocerte Conny- dijo burlona mirando a Mikaso y dedicándole una sonrisa amable al joven Springer.

-Si no es mucha molestia ¿Podrían...? - Mikaso intento negarse ante las acciones de Conny pero parecía que el chico no se daría por vencido o simplemente no se daba cuenta de que los estaba incomodando, ruidosamente, poso el cuaderno que llevaba en manos en la mesa, Armin sonrió divertida ante sus dos amigos puesto que ellos se llevaban así cuando solo estaban los tres, el que Mikaso se negara era un motivo más para Eren, quien encontraba una nueva forma de molestarlo, además parecía que la presencia de Levi ya no les incomodaba como en un principio, no era que les molestara la presencia del mayor, simplemente esta abrumaba o intimidaba, sabiendo que Eren molestaría más a Mikaso, su sonrisa se agrandó; unos ojos miel miraron con más inquietud la brillante sonrisa de la pequeña rubia sintiendo un estremecimiento en el pecho, un miedo le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar a alguien que, para él, no debía ser recordado.

Los cuatro bajaron la mirada cuando Conny abrió el libro mostrando recortes del "periodico", solo las partes en los que los tres cazadores de brujas salían heroicamente, simples dibujos hechos a mano deformaban los verdaderos hechos que ellos tenían que presenciar casi diariamente.

-Caramba,- susurro Eren al presenciar tremendo cuaderno, parecía que tenía desde los inicios en los que logro salir viva junto Mikaso y Armin despues de salvar a esta ultima de aquella choza en medio del bosque.

-Es de cuando hundieron a la bruja zorra de Rose en su foso- Conny había apuntado un recorte con un título demasiado vistoso, Levi comenzó a sentir más curiosidad, algo muy extraño en el ya que su temperamento y carácter no se lo permitían, aun así comenzó a observar los recortes con notable interés. Armin se emocionó ante el cuaderno, pero eso solo abrió terribles recuerdos en ella, recuerdos que, al igual que Eren y Mikaso, había intentado borrar.

-Wow... este es de la banda de brujas de Trost... - dijo Eren admirando el trabajo del calvo chico que, debido a la emoción, no había parado de hablar.

-Abrieron una puerta al infierno bajo la corte, les dieron una buena lección a esas brujas- trato de tomar más aire pues de la emoción había olvidado respirar.

-Esto es increíble y... raro- susurro Armin consciente de que el chico de verdad era un gran admirador.

-Muy tétrico- dijo con una sonrisa Eren. -Guardaste todo esto... - estaba impresionada y su rostro lo demostraba ya que eran pocos los que confiaban en ellos y se acercaban así.

-Tengo muchas preguntas, ¿Me permiten? - definitivamente esa seria una larga noche si el chico no se callaba.

-¿Sabes? tenemos que... - pero Armin fue interrumpida por Eren quien sonrió con alegría fingida, no solo tenía pensado molestar a Mikaso, Armin también era una gran victima en sus bromas.

-No, adelante- fue la respuesta de la castaña quien se divertía ante la mueca de Armin quien infló los mofles con incomodidad, resivió una mirada molesta de Mikaso y una sin ningún sentimiento de parte de Levi, o eso pensaban los demás ya que Levi en realidad tenía una mirada de diversión, mirada que le erizo los cabellos de la nuca y los brazos.

-¿Cuál es la mejor manera de matar a una bruja? - Conny era un chico muy curioso, demasiado que aveces no media su boca.

-¿Armin? - al ver la mirada asesina que le mandaba su amiga sonrió, sus ojos azules viajaron de los verdes a los miel y luego a los dorados del chico calvo y suspirando con pesadez respondió.

-Cortarles la cabeza funciona, arrancarles el corazón... - miro con simpatía al chico que parecía no asquearse ante las palabras.

-Despellejarlas también funciona- dijo Mikaso con seriedad recibiendo una patada por parte de la rubia por debajo de la mesa.

-Pero quemarlas es la mejor manera... es la más segura- dijo con seriedad conteniendo la risa ya que Mikaso continuaba tratando de devolverle el golpe, cosa que no lograba debido al alcohol y ah que Armin movía sus piernas de un lado a otro

-Quemarlas, claro,- susurro Conny con mucha astucia.

-Si... quémalas a todas- susurro Eren ganándose miradas profundas, una en especial comenzó a indagar sobre sus palabras de manera interna, una mirada grisácea y fría que sabía que la chica castaña algo ocultaba.

-¿Es cierto que las brujas no pueden lastimarlos? - soltó de una, quería confirmar los rumores y era su única oportunidad para saberlo.

-No, eso es mentira- dijo Mikaso en un susurro mirando de forma extraña a Armin y a Eren.

-Su magia no funciona contra nosotros, y no nos han matado... todavía- Armin suspiró con un deje de molestia, las miradas de los tres se volvieron serias y Levi creyó sentir una fría ráfaga de viento correr por su columna vertebral.

-¿Será por la bruja que quemaron cuando eran niños? - la pregunta rozó la zona de tolerancia para los tres, ese día no era bueno para recordar, aun más para Armin que para los otros dos, ese día había perdido gran parte de su vida. -Así fue como empezó todo... ¿Ahí empezaron a cazar brujas? - el chico no se había dado cuenta de la incómoda conversación que empezaba. -¿Dónde consiguen sus armas? - al ver la expresión de todos, callo en cuenta de su error y quiso cambiar de tema; pero fue interrumpido por Mikaso quien se levantó de su asiento cerrando el libro y devolviéndolo a su dueño con rudeza.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer, eres un buen chico... pero están atacando al pueblo- dijo Mikaso con autoridad, si las miradas mataran, Conny estaría enterrado a tres metros bajo tierra.

-Contrólate un poco Conny... de todos modos, no es como si hicieran la gran cosa- Armin trago duro frunciendo levemente el ceño, conocía a Eren a la perfección y sabía que ese comentario le había calado, Levi miró al chico de forma amenazante puesto que el también había pensado de esa forma pero se había equivocado, cazar brujas no tenía nada que ver con cazar animales, Mikaso se hizo el desentendido ignorando el comentario ya que lo último que quería eran problemas, Conny lo miro sorprendido, la chica come patatas... ella había desaparecido repentinamente, y Eren... su flequillo había tapado sus ojos verdes y apretaba con una fuerza el tarro de cerveza.

-¿Que no es la gran cosa? - dijo con los dientes apretados la Jaeger.

-Oh, no... Eren tranquila- susurro Armin tratando de parar el comportamiento imprudente de su amiga. El chico que había hablado sonrió con arrogancia.

-Soy Jean Kirschtein, pero a eso a ustedes no parece importarles, después de todo, solo están aquí para sacar dinero del pueblo- el chico se presentó ante ellos pero ninguno contestó enseguida, cada uno trataba de tranquilizarse a su manera.

-Así que dices que no es la gran cosa y nos dices charlatanes- la castaña se puso de pie aun con la mirada gacha, sentía la sangre caliente correr con rapidez por su cuerpo, sus puños estaban muy apretados y sabía que debía controlarse pero lo que ese chico había dicho había calado muy duro en ella.

-Por favor, Eren, cálmate- la rubia se había puesto de pie detenido los movimientos de la castaña, no quería que ella iniciara una pelea y menos por ese tipo de motivos.

-Yo solo digo la verdad, ustedes solo han venido aquí a presumir y a saquear Shinganshina, solo son habladurías suyas- la mirada del chico miraba con ira a Eren quien se acercaba cada vez a Jean pero este no retrocedió.

-No te atrevas a decir una palabra más cara de caballo o te mandaré a los establos castigado- al levantar su verdosa mirada, Jean sintió un escalofrió cubrirle la espalda.

-Por favor, ¡Ya basta! Eren, tranquilízate, si provocas una pelea, las cosas se pondrán peor- Armin había corrido hasta ellos interponiéndose en medio de ambos mirando con desaprobación a la castaña y luego a Jean.

-Sabes que yo no empecé Armin, este chico cara de caballo me provoco- molesta por lo ocurrido miro al chico con advertencia.

-¿Cómo me has llamado bruja? - eso provoco venas en más de uno, Levi miró tan mal al chico que un escalofrió aun peor le había corrido por el cuerpo, Mikaso no se había quedado atrás, pero la mas molesta había sido Eren quien intentó abalanzarse contra Jean siendo detenida apenas por Armin.

-¡¿Como me has llamado animal de establo?!- un puño había sido lanzado y detenido por un fuerte ruido.

-¡Ya basta! - Armin intentó detenerla pero sus fuerzas eran menores a las de la castaña.

La puerta de madera de la cantina había sido azotada dejando a la vista a un hombre, Eren lo reconoció, era uno de los hombres que había estado con Djel, parecía cansado, pálido y sobre todo, parecía a punto de reventar. Las personas quedaron en silencio viendo con temor al demacrado hombre, su barba, su ropa y su para estaban llenas de tierra y lodo, el sudor en su frente era intenso, su cuerpo se tambaleaba de un lado al otro a punto de caer varias veces al bajar las escaleras de la taberna.

-¡Los mato! - grito apoyarse de la pared. -¡Los mato a todos! - comenzó a caminar hasta quedar en la gran chimenea de piedra que alumbraba la taberna quedando así frente a todos, aunque la mesa más cercana era la de Eren.

-¿Quién mato a quien? - pregunto Eren olvidando la pelea que había empezado con Jean. De alguna manera, Mikaso temió lo que vendría así que comienzo a jalar la manga de Conny lentamente para ocultarlos a él y a Levi.

-¡La bruja! - su rostro comenzó a enrojecer cada vez más. -La bruja mató a los rastreadores ¡A todos!... me dio un mensaje- el hombre miró a todos alrededor comenzando a hacer una mueca de asco. -Para todos ustedes- Entonces de la nada, su rostro comenzó a desfigurarse y sus ojos comenzaron a quedar en blanco, su cuerpo comenzó a inflarse hasta estallar en miles de pedazos partiéndose por la mitad en donde anteriormente estaba el estomago; sangre, viseras y gusanos cayeron por todos lados manchando a la gente, mesas, suelto, etc. El suelo en donde había estado el hombre termino llena de gusanos y pedazos de aquel que alguna vez había respirado sanamente.

Los que tuvieron la peor de las suertes fueron Eren, Armin y Jean quienes se llenaron de sangre, sus ropas estaban completamente sucias, Connie quedó totalmente en shock y los únicos que sobrevivieron a la bomba de sangre fueron Mikaso y Levi, este último hubiera salido corrido a aventarse al primer río que encontrase por lo asqueroso que se le hizo la situación, es decir, ¿A quién le gustaría estar bañado de sangre, tripas, piel y entrañas?

-La maldición de hambre de gusanos- dijo asqueada Armin mirando el espacio vacío, su rostro, su cabello y su ropa estaban llenas de sangre y trozos de carne, había sido la más afectada ya que se había quedado más cerca del hombre para tratar de ayudarlo, Jean le miro incrédulo, estaba estupefacto al ver que la pequeña rubia no había presentado mayor sentimiento que el de asco, aun así, pudo apreciarla con más curiosidad, sus bellos ojos azules que brillaban reflejando la escena. -Diablos... odio esa- susurro molesta Armin sacudiendo sus prendas. Eren tomó lo que había llegado a su hombro, un trozo de tripas había llegado de improvisto hasta ella, asqueada, tomo el órgano y lo arrojo al piso.

-Fue fantástico- inmediatamente, todos voltearon a ver al chico calvo que había susurrado las palabras, Conny simplemente se encogió de hombros.

**OoOoOoO**

A unos kilómetros de la taberna, dentro del bosque oscuro, a unos metros debajo del piso, se encontraba un escondite custodiado por dos seres, lo que vigilaban era de mucha importancia, niños... niños que servirían para la gran luna de sangre, un sacrificio que las brujas tenían pensado usar.

Un trío de brujas reunidas conversaba mientras les era entregada una posión, el rojo sangre predominaba en la asquerosa y babosa bebida.

-¿Y bien? - pregunto una de las brujas, de ojos azul metálico, quien era la dueña y creadora de dicha posión.

-Está teniendo efecto- dijo la otra mujer de ojos verdes manzana. Al escuchar esa respuesta, la bruja de ojos azules acercó una vela provocando con su magia que la llama creciera, luego tomo la mano de la otra bruja posándola en la llama. Dejando a las tres impactadas, la llama no dañaba en lo absoluto la pútrida piel de la mujer.

-Ni siquiera esta caliente- susurro sorprendida.

-Muriel, esto puede cambiar todo- la tercera bruja de malignos ojos rojos habló con asombro.

-Claro Morrison... va a cambiar- la bruja nombrada como Muriel habló molesta. -Con esto vamos a ser invencibles- de un momento a otro, la otra bruja de ojos verdes comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-Sácala ¡Sácala! ¡Sácala! - comenzó a gritar desesperada por quitar su mano de la gran llama que comenzaba a quemarla.

Muriel la soltó con molestia en su mirada, completamente ofuscada de que su poción no durara tanto.

-¡Si no dura, no sirve! - grito Morrison dando una pisotada al suelo con el pie derecho completamente molesta.

-Yo puedo hacer que dure... para siempre... Morrison, Morgana- las otras dos brujas miraron con indecisión a Muriel confiando después en su juicio como la gran y poderosa bruja que era.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Si soy sincera, no se muy bien cuando podre actualizar, tratare de hacerlo lo antes posible :), espero les guste el capitulo a pesar de ser algo corto y aburrido...**

**Contestare reviews:**

Anna Yaeger:** jajaja creo que es raro que te haya gustado la parte de los gusanos jajaja aunque ami también me emociono XD, muchas gracias por tu review, lo aprecio muchisimo n.n**

Rina Ackerman:** muchas gracias por tu review, espero te guste el cap, y si no es así... entonces solo escribelo C:, me agrada que me dejen sus hermosos comentarios **

Anonimo-kun:** gracias por tu reivew n.n**

lilith:** me parece genial que te haya gustado el fic, gracias por tu review :D**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews y por leer la historia, que me dejen un simple comentario de verdad que me hace feliz, espero recibir varios por que si no me deprimiré y conseguiré una galletita de animalitos...**

**los amo y cuidense**

**nos leemos luego**

**bye bye!**


End file.
